Revive Me
by BlackIris7768
Summary: Based on the scenario of after Commander Erwin's death - A mysterious Woman and her team appear one night and manage to do something that should be listed as impossible, however we all know that impossible is possible on this world. Rated M for swearing, gruesome scenes and later chapters. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 - Death of a Flower

Death Of A Flower

3rd Person POV

Lily watched the young scout members gently place their fallen Commander Erwin Smith on his final resting place. The bed was large and the soft mattress underneath the ridged Commander sunk as he was planted down, no words were spoken amongst the solders, but it was obvious that they were broken, their once tough and dedicated Commander had met a tragic end.

They had cleaned him well; no blood could be seen. His uniform had been changed, his hair washed and combed back neatly, his wounds covered discreetly by bandages and make up, the only thing that gave away that the man was dead was his skin, which was now a grey and clammy colour and his eyes were sunken.

From what Lily could gather, arguments had been made on who's call it was to save a young cadet rather than the seasoned Commander, who was, in so many words, less expendable than a cadet such as the boy known as Armin Arlert. She couldn't disagree with such opinions, but it was somewhat odd on what they were suggesting.

Many Soldiers both new and old wished to say their final goodbye the Commander, all turned away by the guards by his door, and a small man by stature who, in Lily's opinion was far from kind to any that dared to approach the quarters in question. Many feared the man whom others called Capitan Levi, though Lily was surprised this was the man she had heard many stories about, she continued to watch from on high as she was ordered by her leader. The Commander's room was on the second floor, nearby to the training grounds but in the centre of the HQ so if any unwanted or unsavoury individuals were to try to attack he was well protected.

When the moon began to rise so elegantly in the sky, Lily began to put back on her 3DM Gear she had taken off as she had sat on her watch point for hours, clicking it back into place, placing her plain white mask on her face, the only thing that could be seen was her dull brown eyes, she watched patiently.

Making sure all the cadets not on watch were in bed.

Making sure even humanity's strongest was in his room, away and asleep.

She then moved.

Like a coiled spring, she leapt from her spot and used her gear to swing herself to the Commander's window, quietly picking thought the lock and opening it fully, without so much as a sound being made in the process, after all, why would she? She didn't have a death wish.

Sliding though the now opened window, she grabbed the small compact mirror and used the rays of the moonlight to reflect a flash of light towards the training forest, just one, and stood away from the window. Not a few seconds later one by one, three individuals gracefully slipped through the window, all with masks.

One of the individuals also wore a simple white mask that covered his entire face, but the other two both each wore different masks.

The tallest male of the group had dyed black hair and his mask had a symbol of three black stars within and black circle on the left of his all white mask. His eyes were a muddy blood red, but they shined in acknowledgement towards Lily, silent thanks for getting them inside.

The female, however was the shortest of the group, took her hand and shook, unlike the others she only had half of the face covered by a black and white mask, that instead of a white mask had a black one, with five stars up near her forehead and eyes, her hair was also dyed black, but had red streaks that bounced alongside her natural curls, she smiled, her eyes were like the colour turquoise as she held Lily's gaze. Lily bowed deeply, this woman was her leader, her boss, her Commander.

Commander Jude let go of Lily's hand and nodded in acknowledgement and turned to the dead Commander and walked towards him. Kneeling next to his bedside, she pulled out a small wooden box that was just bigger than her hand and opened it.

Inside the box was a needle with a blue liquid inside, that almost glowed when the light of the moon touched it. Moving Erwin's arm slightly, Commander Jude pushed the needle gently into the dead man's arm and injected the liquid into his no longer working veins. Pulling out the needle quickly she stood back from the bed, and placed the box down that now had the needle back inside, on the counter with her gloved hands, and then next to it, a black book and watched Erwin silently, no one else spoke or moved.

Then, just slightly Erwin's hand began to twitch and his eyes, once sunken seemed to rise and flutter. Commander Jude made the signal to retreat just as the Commander now moving groaned loudly.

The four didn't hesitate they began to rush to the window, the door the quarters opened and two Scouts began to shout such foolish questions like 'who are you?' And 'how did you get in here?' Like the four would answer them.

The two guards became three then four and many more just as Commander Jude jumped down from the window, she was not wearing any 3DM Gear Lily noticed, how had she managed to get thought the window without any?

"Formation 3!" She shouted, pulling Lily out of her mind, she knew what that meant, the others did too as the all split from one another, going in different directions creating a zig-zag pattern in the air to confuse the now awake scout regiment as the where they were headed. Lily noticed that she was followed too quickly for her liking, but knew engaging them in combat would be pointless, she was no good at such a thing. She made a hard right and then did a somersault in the air to get behind them and change direction, which seemed to have worked, they were further away now, and would not be able to catch up quickly.

And then, she felt immense pain on her right side, and fell from the sky with a heavy thud.

She'd been shot, and was bleeding heavily.

Lily made no noise as she laid on the grass, her breathing became shallow and her vision was going dark, someone was calling her, and she opened her eyes to see her Commander.

 _She came to save me_. Lily thought, but there was no saving her, she knew that, the mission was to give the untested blue liquid to Erwin, there wasn't any left.

And they both knew it.

"Cadet Holmes, look at me." The Commander ordered, to which Lily obeyed

"Lily is fine ma'am." She stuttered and huffed, words were becoming difficult.

"Lily then, keep your eyes open for me alright." The Commander spoke softly, her voice was like liquid honey and it hummed in the air.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I-I've failed you." Her tongue felt thick, the Commander's outline seemed to shine so brightly, her eyes began the flutter shut.

"No Lily, you haven't failed me, you were so brave, I'm so proud of you, thank you Lily, without you Commander Erwin would still be dead." The Commander smiled again and Lily reached up toward her, touching her face, leaving a bloodied mark there. "Thank you, Comm... ander." She whispered, and her eyes never closed, as the small child in the Commanders arms died with a light smile on her face.

"Goodnight, Cadet Lily Holmes." Gently stroking her cheek and then closing her eyes with her hand.


	2. Chapter 2 - From Success to Failure

From Success to Failure

Vera POV

I held her in my arms, watching as a smile lit up her entire face as she thanked me and died, her eyes still open, light fading from them and being replaced with the dead look I had seen far too much of. "Goodnight Cadet Lily Holmes." I whispered reaching over to stroke her pale cheek, looking at her once more, I burned the memory of her in my mind, I closed her eyes. I growled, I would make the person that did this pay in blood, though I didn't see who it was I was nearby enough to get here in her last dying moments, luckily, she was still conscious, and not surprisingly she was in a lot of pain, for such a young girl she was strong enough to ensure she stayed low and quiet.

 **Flashback - 1 Year Ago**

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, Lieutenant, what is the meaning of this?" I hissed "I asked for any recent recruits, and this is what you give me?" I point towards the manila folder sat on my desk open with a single profile inside for a new cadet.

"Yes ma'am, well, as it stands she's the only one recently." He replies, his voice low, I very rarely raise my voice, but this was ridiculous.

I look down at the folder again.

Staring back at me was a photo of a very small brunette with short hair that just went past her ears, and dark brown pools for eyes, her pink cheeks were flushed and she had a huge smile on her face, looking over her information again. "She's a child Lieutenant!" Looking him directly in the eyes "Thirteen years old, really? This is all you could muster?" I sigh, I swear...

"Commander, I understand you anger, but it wasn't my choice, the Vice Commander Phillips was with me, and he was the one who brought her with us."

I sighed, of course Daniel did, that man was unbelievable, thirteen! I pinched the bridge of my nose and started counting to ten.

"And where is he now?" I asked

"He's at the training grounds ma'am, teaching hand-to-hand combat."

"And the girl?"

"Outside ma'am."

"Send her in, and you'll be joining us Lieutenant." I spat, he in turn didn't look pleased but did as he was told, and brought her inside my office.

She looked around the room in awe, and then her eyes landed on me, she seemed happy and scared at the same time, she stood straight, her posture was good, her arms straight and her new clothes were crisp.

"What's your name girl?" I asked, looking her straight in the eyes, I won't lie, it was one of my best intimidation techniques.

She seemed confused by my question by answered "Lily Holmes, Commander." I knew the answers already, but having her tell me was always a good place to start, I didn't doubt my soldier's information gathering skills, quite the opposite, I wanted to compare the truth to what she told me, and call her out on any bullshit.

"Where are your parents kid?"

Again confusion "I don't have any miss, they're dead."

"How?" I spat

She winced "My father was a Scout ma'am, he died fighting, as for my mother well... she... died during the attack on wall Maria."

"And you've been alone since then?"

"No ma'am." She whispered, looking down to the floor, I glanced towards Lieutenant Adams he had a pained expression on his face, he seemed to relate to this girl.

He believed her, and so did I.

"Has someone looked after you?" I said a lot softer than before, she looked back up to me, my softer expression seemed to calm her.

"My mother had a sister, she looked after me for a while, until she died during the rationing of food ma'am." I sighed, this girl had lost enough, but then again, we all had.

"I see." I paused "But why join us? You could wait a couple more years and then you could sign up as a cadet."

She smiled softly and turned her head from me, saddened by that question. "I saw every day how the Scouts were treated, how outcast they were compared to the MP's or even the Garrison Regiment, if I'm going to join, it would have been the Scouts but..."

"You believe you father wound want better for you."

"Something like that, and maybe, recognition."

I raised my eyebrow at that one. "Recognition?"

"Yes, if I'm going to do something about this cruel world, it's going to be on my own terms, and I think the Scout Regiment may even hold me back, they fight Titans, but some of the bigger and harder battles are within the walls themselves. We need to stop those first, that is where we can lose."

I knew then and there, she was beyond my expectation. She was smart and would be an asset. "I see." I stood and walked around my desk, until I was right in front of her, she reached my chin, goddammit, even this brat was getting taller than me. "Alright then" I mused as I lifted my right hand I patted her head. "Welcome Cadet Holmes, to our HQ."

She looked up to me, tears rolled from her eyes and a huge smile overwhelmed her entire face, she wanted to hug me, that much was obvious, but she held back, she knew rank at least. "Thank you, Commander, I won't let you down I promise!" She beamed, I wanted to tell her that keeping such a promise was impossible, but I couldn't bring myself to say it, I dismissed her quickly, and she skipped out of the room.

That wasn't the last time we spoke, over the year she was with us many saw her as their younger sister, to such a degree that she was well protected by everyone, including myself. I taught her a lot one-on-one, writing and reading mostly, she struggled as she never went to school, she was a fast leaner, and that was something everyone noticed, especially when she slipped on her gear, how fast and precise she was when she moved, surprised me and the other Soldiers, she wasn't perfect, but considering her age and how many times she put on the damn gear, she was a natural. Of course, we taught her combat skills and it was obvious to us then what her weak point was, her size and speed was something she could use, but landing a punch felt more like a pinch as she had no real upper body strength even after wearing the gear.

We taught her how to use her opponent's strength against them, it worked to a degree but she still seemed hesitant.

So, when word came that Commander Erwin was dying and/or dead my group of researchers jumped in saying that the serum that healed non-severe injuries could be theoretically given in a higher dosage and could re-animate him, they had been testing with higher and lower dosages to try to heal the more severe injuries, but there was a chance this was wishful thinking. They continued to persist, and pointed out we would lose very little either way, the only difference was a good man stood above the others as a symbol of hope and faith in something other than the 'damned walls'.

Lily was adamant she was ready, I wasn't so sure but both my Vice Commanders thought it would be a good opportunity for her, the mission was simple, she got to the Scout HQ, She waited, she got in quietly, we gave a serum and we left, of course my researchers insisted I take a copy of their notes to give to the Scout Leader Hange for her own research, though I didn't personally understand why, I did what they asked. The mission was a success, he reanimated just before his comatose, half dead self completely gave in I got the needle in his arm.

And it all went downhill from there.

He just had to fucking make a noise for us, didn't he?

I pulled the signal flare out of my bag, and placed the pink colour on the rim, shooting it up in the air, I could only hope that one of my own got to me before any of those Scout fuckers did.

Less than a minute later, Lieutenant Adam appeared before me, still holding little Lily in my arms, his gaze glazed over seeing her dead, but he didn't cry, he knew now was not the time, taking her from my arms I whispered "Get her back home, she deserves to be buried with the others and around her brothers and sisters."

He nodded. "And you Commander? What about you?" He replied

"I plan to do exactly what I'm here for, but until I return tell Vice Commander Beth she's in charge until then, do you understood Lieutenant?"

He hesitated "I understand ma'am." He turned away and replied over his shoulder "Please return soon Commander." And then he was gone, I chuckled, like I planned to die in this place, dumbass, movement around me indicated I had said that out loud, oops.

I was surrounded in seconds, blades we out, and all glistened in the remaining moonlight that managed to break through the thick canopy of trees.

"Who are you?!" A voice came from above my head, looking up towards the shrill voice, I could put no face to it, looking from Solider to Solider, I didn't reply. They could kill me if they wanted to, but they wouldn't, they had no orders to do so.

Well I hoped they didn't anyway.

Inhaling slowly, I closed my eyes and listened the movement of these heavy footed fuckheads, right now I was furious, they had killed a fourteen-year-old girl in cold blood, she had done nothing but evade them. She wasn't a killer, she paled at the sight of vomit for fuck sake.

"Answer the question bitch!" Another voice chimed in, a woman this time.

I chuckled darkly "You'll have to catch me first."

Their confusion was hilarious, they seemed to be baffled by my answer, and I took my chance to make a break for it. Moving to my right I made a feint and lunged to my left, towards a tree, and flipped over the astounded looks as I sprinted away from the group that once surrounded me.

They followed me as well as I had anticipated, but they left themselves rather open, one massive opening;

I was on the ground and I could hide and evade, while they use the ODM Gear for Titans, I was not something they could deal with the same way.

I continued keeping up the same fast pace, and eventually, no Scout members were in my line of sight, but I could hear one, just one, and whoever it was;

They were very skilled.

My mind came to a halt when a glint of a gun was reflected, aiming directly at me, quickly moving behind a tree, they shot just where I had been. The had missed, whoever they were.

"Fuck, did you get her?" One voice rung out just as I crouched down, so there were two of them, cowards.

"Don't think so, the bitch was quicker than the other one." The much deeper male voice replied, I paused, so these two were the bastards that shot down Lily. Slowly I turned towards the men, they wore no crests which was a sign that they were most definitely not Scouts, I growled, I was going to kill these two.

Then a hand came across my mouth, while the other held my arm behind my back, the attacker twisted, making me growl again.

"Don't move dipshit." He hissed, I turning my head, I was met with steel grey eyes, Captain Levi stared back at me, I stopped resisting but he didn't move, the men were still talking.

"C'mon, let's get out of here, it's over, we got the Commander Bitch, didn't we? There is no point killing this one, were too deep in the Scout territory."

The other guy scoffed. "You obviously weren't paying attention, the description of that Commander chick was a BLACK mask with blue eyes, did that young thing look to be what we were told? She was wearing a white mask, you dumb fuck."

"But-"

"Look you want to get paid?" A pause "Then fucking help me kill this bitch! C'mon!"

I'd had just about enough, using my free hand I grabbed my signal that had a red tip, it wouldn't signal my own, but it would get the attention of the entire Scout Regiment. Aiming upwards I shot the flare, and then proceeded to lick the Captain's hand and elbow him hard in the side, knocking the wind out of him, he had now loosened his grip in disgust, thankfully the rumour of him being a clean freak was somewhat accurate, running towards the two fuckers I pulled my throwing knives out from my bag and aimed for the legs of each of them.


	3. Chapter 3 - Bones

**Here it is Ladies and Gentlemen, the newest placement of 'Revive Me' - Please enjoy :D**

Chapter 3 – Bones

I didn't miss.

Their screams were music to my ears as I got closer to the two morons now clutching their legs where my knives were deeply sat in each. I analysed them closely, the guy on the right was the larger of the two, but had the more nasal sounding voice, he was not the brains of the two, his brown mud-like hair was stuck to his forehead from sweating and his eyes flicked to me in realisation, blue eyes widened in pure shock that I was still alive and standing.

His counterpart was the moron with the gun and a big ass mouth on him, definitely much smaller and with black hair with grey hairs looked to me as well his eyes were definitely more afraid than the comrade, but he sat with a type of arrogance I didn't respond well to. Slowly and quietly I moved towards them, pulling out more knives from my side, Scouts would be on top of us soon, but I needed this. If anything for the delicious taste of revenge. For Lily.

"I believe gentlemen, who you're looking for is me, am I right?" I asked, when I received no answer but confused looks, I sighed "Well let me help you, but in return I want you to answer a question for me. Can you do that?" I asked sweetly, I must have looked absolutely insane, my hair was falling and in disarray, and I wore a mask with only my darkened eyes looking at them, my clothes ware all black, but my skin didn't help, I was pale enough to pass as a ghost. When they didn't answer again I shoved another blade deeply into the smaller one's side, he screamed, then looked at me again "Your fucking crazy!"

Scratch my prior statement, shorty was the stupid one of the two.

"You bet your sorry ass I'm crazy, now answer me!" I hissed looking between to two "Who fucking sent you?" Looking to the uniform of the smaller male, seeing the obvious unicorn symbol on his inner uniform, I chuckled. _So, he was smart enough to not wear his usual cape, but stupid enough to wear his MP uniform?_ "You idiot." I laughed darkly, the larger man shivered "So," I paused again "I'll ask again." Pulling out the knife I still held between my fingers, holding it just above the smaller man's heart "Who. Fucking. Sent you?" Turning fully to the larger man, I made eye contact, making sure he understood one thing clearly; if one dies, you both die.

"He called himself 'The Son of Artemis'! He never gave his real name! I swear! He was willing to pay a shit-tonne of money to burn the body of Commander Erwin, and said he'd pay even more if we managed to bring you back to him dead or alive!" The larger man cried "I swear that's everything! He gave a description of you just in case, we didn't actually know you would be here, he just said rumours of you being in the area was circulating, that's all!"

I see.

 _Son of Artemis, huh? Never heard of them_ "I see." I turned to the smaller one again. "You will help the scouts by giving them all the information you gave to me correct?" I spoke to the larger man, never tearing my eyes from the sadistic fuck who killed Lily, the man nodded silently. But the loud-mouth fuck under me opened his mouth. "Are you kidding? I'm not helping those fuckwits with jack shit, I plan to kill you and take my damn money, dumb cu-"

"Now, now," I stood on his hand which had tried to reach for the gun not far from him. "What language coming from an officer, that won't do at all." Laughing again "Well only one of you needs to give the information I've asked, but don't worry, I've got something else in mind for you little man." I moved the blade from where his heart beat rapidly, instead I stabbed exactly where the sick fuck had shot Lily, he groaned and began to cry. "Poor, poor little man. This would have never happened if you hadn't shot someone who you knew wasn't me." I tutted "Such a shame, well actually;" I laughed again "No it isn't, you piece of shit." I stood back and watched my handy work, I turned to the larger guy again. "Do you remember what I told you to do?" I asked, he nodded, looking incredibly pale. "Good boy. Once this is all over, my people will take care of you."

"Why?" He practically whispered, "Why not kill me?"

"You answered my question. What's your name by the way?"

"Oliver ma'am, Oliver Owens."

"Good man, now when this is all over, go to a pub called the 'Hearts Olde' and tell them Miss Mina sent you, someone there will help you."

"Is that you name, Miss Mina?" He asked

"No, it's code, no one knows my name, and I plan to keep it that way." I scoffed "Besides, this conversation is over, the Scouts have us surrounded." And like that, they appeared, blades, once again, out. This time however, having recovered from our little meet and greet, was Captain Levi, glaring fiercely at me, most likely because of earlier. His eyes flicked from the now dead asshole on the floor and then towards Oliver, who now seemed to be less frightened and more concerned about how the hell he was going to live though this.

"He'll give you any information to you willingly, no need to resort to violence, he didn't kill anyone, the dead prat on the floor did." I pointed to said dead 'prat' on the floor.

"So, who killed him then?" Levi hissed, clearly pissed off by the entire situation.

"I did." I mused "And I don't regret a damn second of it."

A flash of recognition flew in those eyes of his, he knew why I killed him, he'd overhead just as much of these two idiots' conversation as I did.

He sighed "Well neither of you are going anywhere soon, we have a lot of questions for the two of you." Then completely directed his attention fully to me "especially you, I don't know what or how you did it, but the Commander is alive." Many Cadets gasped, mumbling things like 'impossible' and 'how' to each other. I looked towards the man still sitting and watching the events unfolding around him, his shock evident as this news. I decided then and there, this man was completely oblivious to anything other than what he had told be, sadly, unlike his MP counterpart who seemed to now more, but I hadn't given a chance to tell me anything. _However,_ I thought _him relaying information to others like Vice Commander Beth seemed better than him being possibly beaten half to death for information he didn't know._

"Okay, I'll go with you willingly, on one condition." I mused, Levi's eyes locked with mine, _he was trying to figure me out_ , he huffed after a few long seconds, must have not found what he was looking for.

"Do you really think you're in a position to bargain right now?"

"Damned right I do." I mused, his eyes seemed to get smaller becoming a tighter glare than normal "He goes free, I'll give you the answers you want, let him leave."

The Captain scoffed "Are you stupid? He's a criminal."

"So am I technically, yet here you are, wondering why I helped the Scout Regiment at all." I giggled "Must be hard to not be able to see what I'm thinking, huh?"

"Keep talking like that, and I'll put you down like the piece of shit you are." He hissed

I scoffed "I'd like to see you try." He raised an eyebrow at that. "Alright then Captain, let's make a bet. If you win, we both go with you willingly and will answer all of your questions." Locking eyes with him again I mused "But if _I_ win, I go with you, he gets his freedom, no questions, your people escort him home with no hard feelings."

"Why are you fighting for his freedom of all things, surely in this scenario you should be trying to escape yourself?"

I laughed loudly, setting a lot of Scout members on edge "Where's the fun in that, besides I highly doubt he could win against _you_." I mocked

"And you can?" He scoffed

"We'll see won't we." I waited on what he would do, but his body language gave him away, he was twitching for a fight, I would sate his hunger for that, and securing me this way was much easier than chasing me down all night.

"All right, what are the rules?"

"How about a game of Yield or Die? To keep things simple." His eyes shined for a second, but simply nodded, handing his cape to a Scout on the side, I turned and helped Oliver up to limp out of the way so he wouldn't get hurt any further than what I had inflicted "I'll get you out of this Oliver, just sit back." Ripping my black shirt into strips I wrapped each of his legs with the ripped cloth, making sure not to cause any more pain or blood loss.

"Why are you doing this for me?" He asked, his pale skin indicated he was losing a lot more blood than I thought, the knives in his legs probably didn't help though, but I wasn't going to pull them out, I'll leave that to the professionals.

"I told you, why." I replied finishing wrapping his legs as well as I could "You answered my questions, now let me return the favour by getting you out of this Oliver, remember what I told you? About the pub?"

"You said 'go and tell them Miss Mina sent me'."

"That's right, what's the pub called? Whisper it to me."

"Hearts Olde." He whispered slowly

"Good man, remember that."

"Okay." He sighed, I pat his shoulder, _he wasn't going to get through this if I didn't end this quick_. Making my way back over to the Captain, he handed me a small knife.

"No need." I pushed the blade away. "I have my own." Pulling a black handled blade no longer than my hand from the tip of my finger to the bottom of my palm, it was smooth, and was the perfect blade for me. Levi huffed, but turned away nonetheless getting into position.

I began to analyse him head to toe, sizing him up, he did the same. His posture was confident; tall (no pun intended) stiff but he would definitely be quick when attacking and moving, how his front leg was slightly lifted meant that he would try to use it to kick and incapacitate me quickly, it gave off a flighty feel which meant he would be able to quickly evade any of my attacks if I wasn't prepared.

But I was prepared for him. My posture, much like his was rigid, but I stood straight towards him, the blade in my hand facing down toward the ground next to my side, the handle was getting warm within my grip, my face impassive my heart rate slow, I closed my eyes and breathed out. Mumbling or sneering came from the crowd surrounding us, they thought me an amateur, that was to be expected. Silence wrapped around us finally, and then I heard him move.

He was faster than I had expected, but I was still prepared for him when he came at me. Opening my eyes, I saw surprise flit over the Captain's face for a spit second, knew what he saw then and there. Under my black mask, were pupils dilated, no colour around them, just black circles. Moving his blade away with mine, I pulled him forward, catching him off guard yet again, and brought my knee up to his chest, the crack of ribs indicated to me that I did it hard. Moving him under me and slapping his blade from his hand I was on-top of him, my blade touching his neck lightly.

Gasps were the first thing I could hear properly, bringing myself back to earth I pushed down on him harder "Yield or Die Captain." He growled at that, a mixture of emotion flickered in those eyes of his; fury was one very obvious emotion, I had got him so easily under me, confusion as to how I had done it so quickly, other emotions linked to those specifically, but an emotion I couldn't quite place was there too, I couldn't describe it but it did make me very aware of the fact that I had the very attractive Captain Levi under me gazing directly into my eyes something I couldn't forget. My entire body felt warm, and I cursed myself, pressing the blade down harder on his neck, making him hiss "Answer me Captain, Yield or Die."

He huffed, still resisting me, my lower half and legs kept his lower half pinned to the floor, while I held both his hands above him tightly, he continued to hold my gaze and slowly he stopped struggling and sighed "I yield, now get off me dammit." Relief flooded me and a got off him fast, separating myself from him, I looked up at the Scouts watching me, they looked horrified, not that I blamed them, I just kicked their Captain to the floor in less than a minute. I sighed and turned from them, walking over to Oliver I tapped his face and his eyes fluttered open again. "Mr. Owen, can you hear me?"

"Yes." He rasped, his eyes focusing on me, his pale face was becoming clammy, sweating profusely.

"Can you remember what I told you earlier?" he nodded "Tell me Oliver, remind me."

His eyes fluttered open again, wider and more aware than before. "You told me to go to the pub called 'Hearts Olde' and tell them Miss Mina sent me."

"That's right Oliver." Standing up quickly, I turned back towards The Captain, his impassive face was turned away from me. "Captain, how far away are we from Scout HQ?"

He paused, looking directly at me again, his left eyebrow raised "Less than a mile away, why do you need to know brat?"

"I'm going to call my horse for Mr. Owens, he can hardly walk on his own." Without waiting for a reply, putting my fingers to my lips, a loud, high pitched whistle came from my lips, blowing 4 times, I waited to hear horse hooves trotting quickly. A large dark brown horse appeared, it didn't take long until a hear a distant whinny from Kiva, trotting towards me, ignoring the dumbfounded Scouts, I chuckled quietly and petted my loyal companion, he had looked after me for so long. Now I was giving him a new mission. "Kiva." Clicking my tongue, his head bumped my hand, asking for my attention, I stroked his nose, and reached out for his reigns, pulling him closer to Oliver and myself. "I'm afraid your job isn't over yet." He blew no my face. "I need you to take Oliver to the pub, my friend." He whinnied again, seemingly annoyed by having to take a stranger on his back, I chuckled. "C'mon Kiva, look at him," pushing his face towards Oliver to push my point home, Oliver looked slightly better, colour had come back to his face, but he was still sweaty, the blades still sticking out of his legs. "Take him to them, nicely." I petted him again, running my hand though his dark mane. Kiva went quiet and nuzzled me gently, he would take him. "Thank you." Clicking my tongue again, Kiva kneeled while I helped Oliver up onto his feet and up onto Kiva, the horse stood back up, I pulled his reigns again, facing him so I stood beside Kiva. "Mr. Owens, Kiva will take you to safety, can you stay awake until then?" I asked

He nodded "I can, thank you." He turned to the Scouts again, and flinched then turned back to me. "I can't thank you enough for doing this." Then his eyes locked with mine, as he sat up straight. "I promise to pay you back in any way possible."

I laughed gently "I'll hold you to that, Oliver." He blushed slightly, and nodded. Standing away from Kiva, I smacked the horses' backside, and Kiva began to trot away quickly, Oliver turned back once, then pushed the horse onto a sprint away, leaving me to deal with the repercussions of what my kindness had put me in.

Why am I so adamant to get myself into trouble, dammit?

I sighed and turned towards the Scouts, The Captain moving towards me with two Cadets behind him, one was holding handcuffs and the other had his 3DM Gear blades out, sighing again, I held out my wrists, the three paused, confusion passed over two of behind the Captain, who looked bored out of his mind, again. "What?" I mused "I did say that I would hand myself over quietly, that hasn't changed."

"Why?" Levi hissed, looking at him directly, my heart fluttered.

Standing shorter than his comrades, Levi stood straight with an air of confidence I hadn't expected, his black hair framed his face beautifully, it shined slightly where the moonlight had been able to get though the canopy of leaves. Grey-blue eyes almost seemed to sparkle when my eyes locked with his. I blushed, closing my eyes, I turned away, _this needs to stop_ I think _I haven't even been in this guy's presence for an hour and he's already making me feel flustered_ sighing I calmed my heart and turned back you him, this time not meeting his eyes "I gave my word, didn't I? for Mr. Owens freedom, I would go with you."

"You also suggested we escort him back to wherever the fuck he crawled out from, or did you forget that part of the bet?" He smirked coldly

"No, I didn't. But it didn't seem necessary. After all," I smirked "No point wasting your Cadets in such an unnecessary way." _Nice try though smartass._

"Whatever, brat." He turned away from me, passing in between the two Cadets behind him, he motioned the girl holding the cuffs, slowly she came forward, she was hesitant, not surprisingly, I held out my wrists further toward her so she didn't have to get as close to me, she quickly accepted the invitation and placed the cuffs firmly on. "Kirstein, weapons away, the brat isn't going to try anything, she not stupid to do so." Levi spoke calmly, looking at the much taller cadet that had been standing behind The Captain moments before. The Cadet in question was a looker, his face was longer than the Captain's with light brown hair and eyes. Nodding to Levi, he sheathed his blades and turned towards me, grabbed my shoulder and lightly pushed me forward, a signal to move quickly, turning to the male Cadet, I smiled and nodded at his gentleness, in previous cases with Military – mostly MP's – they were rough and forceful, it surprised me how one moment these two stand either side of me were moments away from attacking me if ordered. I chuckled inwardly, Kirstein seemed to notice and raised an eyebrow, I smiled again "Don't worry Cadet." I mused, my voice was low, but I attempted to make it sound gentle. "I was just thinking on how well adjusted you are at taking orders and not be a dick about it." I chuckled quietly.

He seemed to find it funny at well "Yeah I get what you mean, don't worry, not all of the Military are assholes."

I grinned at that. "I'm realising that now Cadet Kirstein."

"Jean is fine, I think formalities aren't necessary." He smirked, I liked him even more, chuckling again I looked up to where the other Cadets that were using the 3DM Gear, it would take a while for us to get back to base at this pace, but I doubt they would approve of me running again.

"Well in that case, call me Vera, both of you." Looking towards the girl on my left side, she seemed surprised, but smiled and nodded her thanks.

"I'm Chloe, sorry I seemed off before, I thought you would try something back there." Chloe was much taller than me, with dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail and light blue eyes, she seemed rather sweet.

"Don't worry, I completely understand, I would have been confused if you thought me harmless." I smiled at her, she seemed surprised, but returned the gesture.

"Oi brat, don't try anything funny with the Cadets, or I'll beat you down." Levi's rough voice vibrated in my ear, he hadn't turned back, but I could only imagine what kind of facial expression he was wearing, I rolled my eyes, but Chloe and Jean seemed to pale and go silent, refusing to look at me. Not that a blamed them, they were now more frightened of him than me, his own mistake really, I hadn't intended to do anything shifty.

The walk back to the Scout HQ took less time than I thought, I could hear the commotion just a few metres ahead, we had only just cleared the trees when I saw Commander Erwin standing tall just ahead, with both of his arms intact. My eyes widened, my researchers mentioned the possibility of his limb growing back, but for it to have grown back that fast, it seemed almost too good to be true.

When he saw us coming, he turned fully towards Levi, and they quietly exchanged a few words, unfortunately for them, I heard their conversation as if they were standing next to me.

"Glad to see you alive in once piece Commander." Levi whispered, sincerity was apparent in his voice. "How do you feel?"

"It's odd," a much deeper voice replied. "It's my body, but I feel somewhat detached from it, but I suppose if I felt normal, that would be even stranger."

"Don't know about that Erwin, none of this is normal." Erwin's deep chuckle had me looking up towards the two comrades, Erwin briefly looked towards me only to turn back to Levi.

"I heard a gunshot earlier, what happened? Did she shoot at you?" I scoffed, as if I'd be so stupid.

"No, the gunshot was a sleazy MP trying to earn a quick buck by killing her, she's one of the group members that snuck into your room and brought you back from hell." Levi's voice held the sound of contempt, but I got the impression that it wasn't directed at me, more at the fucker that shot a child down, even the thought of the fuck-knuckle shooting Lily down made my blood boil all over again.

"I see, is she injured?"

"No." Captain Levi paused "One of her group members were killed though, by the MP trying to play assassin."

"I thought they split up?"

"They did, but they shot the kid down anyway, fucker knew it wasn't her as well and still shot the child out of the sky." Levi hissed

"Ah, so how did you get her then?"

"She turned herself in Erwin, for the freedom of one of the 'innocent' bastards that helped kill the brat." Erwin raised one of his fabulous eyebrows at that.

"What?"

"She fought me Erwin, and won, all in exchange for the guy's freedom, gave him her horse and sent him with blades in his legs off somewhere."

"… I see…" Erwin paused "What are you thinking Levi?"

"She's a freak." He answered almost immediately, making me laugh quietly, Jean looked down at me, one of his eyebrows raised. "But… Somehow, she's honest, she gave her word that she would come quietly, and without any hesitation she did so, even gone as far to calm Kirstein and Brown who escorted her."

"Are you sure that it's not a ploy to lull them into a false sense of security?" Erwin questioned

"No. She seemed more concerned I'm calming them, I don't know why." Levi paused "I can't get a read on her."

I smirked at that, Erwin seemed to notice this time, and addressed Jean and Chloe. "Cadets, please escort our guest to the underground cells." The cadets in question saluted him, and began to gently push me in the direction I gathered was towards the cells. Not really paying attention, I met the Commanders eyes, they were so bright, and held no malice, he seemed almost regretful of putting me in a cell, not that I minded, I hadn't expected anything less, I looked the Commander up and down, looking once again towards the limb that wasn't there beforehand when dead.

There, on his right side, his arm had fully re-grown.

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Patience

**Hello again lovelies, please enjoy this new chapter! I do not own AOT, only my own OC's. I also double-checked in the Manga, Hanji's name is spelt Hanji not Hange, so I've changed it.**

 **Also just so everyone knows, how Erwin died is similar to how he dies in the manga, however, Moblit doesn't die, and Mike is still alive, be prepared for a flashback later on as it will explain what happened during the 'Return to Shinganshina Arc' battle.**

 **Edith Murphy: Well I'm glad you stuck around to change your mind!**

Chapter 4 – Patience

Looking back up to Erwin's face, I smiled, allowing Jean and Chloe to push me away, they stood beside me. "So, why were you laughing earlier?" Jean whispered, he hadn't turned to look at me, _so he had noticed_ I thought _he is a lot smarter than I suspected._

"You're a lot smarter than I thought you were." I chuckled, Jean blushed slightly at that, while Chloe giggled "I could hear Commander Erwin and Captain Levi's conversation, and before you ask how, my hearing is a lot better than an average humans hearing."

He looked at me then. "How- "

"I don't know exactly." I stated, "For as long as I can remember, my senses have always been better than other peoples."

"What other senses are better?" Chloe asked, she was curious as well.

"My hearing is the main one." I began, we were now heading down the stairwell towards what I gathered was the dungeon cells, "My eyesight makes things brighter than things are, so it helps during any night rendezvous I may have. Taste – well I don't know, I've never really been able test that as well, researchers have told me my taste-buds are like a cat rather than a human, don't ask me how they know that, I didn't ask." They laughed at that, but didn't question my taste any further. "Touch, again, not something I've been able to fully test, apart from the fact I can feel vibrations or sensations that others can't. Smell, well, that is definitely stronger than others, for example," I sniffed the damp air of the fast approaching cell. "There is someone else down here – a male, about your age Jean but," I sniffed the air heavily. "I tell a lie, two males' one female, the males are… not…" I paused "Titans?" such a familiar smell "Titan shifters?" Jean stopped walking, looking directly at me. "I've been around long enough to know the smell Jean, Titans have a distinct smell, as do humans. Titan shifters, well, they sort of smell like a human but there is like a spicy twinge at the end."

"Spicy twinge?" Chloe questioned

"Everyone has a personal smell." I stated "It's how animals know their homes and owners. But every human has an essence that is the same." They seemed puzzled, so I continued. "Think of the human smell like a peach – stay with me Jean." Catching his face of utter confusion "think of the outer skin as one type of smell, that would be the shampoo or soap you use, the inside of the peach is your natural smell, body odour of you will." We reached the bottom of the steps, both Chloe and Jean we're absorbed in our conversation, and hadn't really taken in their surroundings. "now at the core, the very centre of a human smell is the general smell all humans have. Well Titans have just the base smell, all personal scents are gone, so they kind of leave an almost raw taste in your mouth. Titan shifters, well, they smell human but that raw, spicy smell similar so a Titan's is there." I smiled at the look of awe on the two youngsters faces. "Are you going to put me in a cell? I can still answer your questions."

Both Cadets began to blush, realising how they had completely forgotten why they were even down here in the first place. Chloe took my satchel from me, hanging it up out of the way of all the cells, luckily, I wasn't wearing anything that required me taking the handcuffs off, but I had noticed how neither even suggested the removal of my mask. They continued to ask questions on my senses and how they reacted compared to theirs, not that I minded, but I didn't want them getting into trouble. "Aren't you forgetting something you two?" I asked

They turned to each other, confused by my sudden change of subject. "My mask." I chuckled "Here," lifting my hands up to my face I removed the object. "It's better that you take it, I don't want you guys getting into trouble." Eyes wide, completely still, they stared at me. "What?"

Shaking herself Chloe reached out and took the mask from me. "Is it bad that I expected you to be deformed under that?"

I laughed "Never heard that before, then again, nobody's had the balls to say that to my face before." She flushed at that "Don't be embarrassed." I laughed again, louder this time. "You two are so…" _cute_ I thought, _it's probably best if I don't say that out loud._

Jean seemed to read my mind. "Ha-ha, I am not cute Vera, I'm a guy."

"Guys can be cute." Chloe added

"Don't you start, you're supposed to be on my side." He replied

"Why? I'm simply defending the idea guys can be cute Jean, it's not impossible." Chloe smirked and Jean being suborn held her gaze. They stood there, staring at each other I coughed loudly one a full two minutes had passed.

"As much as I'd like to watch you two gaze lovingly into each other's eyes, I think you need to get me in a cell first." Both blushing like mad, they lead me down towards the very end of the cell. Turning slightly, I looked into the cell that held the three inside.

The two boys were handcuffed and chained to the cell walls, while the young girl had curled into herself, she looked at me briefly and then looked away, deciding then and that I wasn't worth her acknowledgement. She had short midnight black hair and grey eyes that seemed almost sliver, I flicked my sight to the two boys – one had thick blonde hair, he sat almost in a trance staring at the floor, his striking blue eyes could most definitely rival Commander Erwin's own, though his seemed duller, sadder that the now alive Erwin – then there was the other boy – he was much taller than the other two, that was obvious, dark brown hair messily framed his rather confused expression as he stared at us, but his eyes, they held my attention without question.

Such forest green eyes, that had a spark I had only seen in fresh cadets, but something told me he was far from new, under all that fire was something I wished I hadn't picked up on;

Hopelessness.

For 'Humanity's Hope' he seemed to have none himself, that concerned me beyond what I could have expected. How could such a young and fiery individual look so empty? I nudged Jean, and flicked my eyes towards the young brunette, he seemed to grasp my question – as expected – and looked at the Cadet in question.

After placing me in a cell, and Chloe apologising about not knowing whether to take off my handcuffs, I laughed. "Honestly Chloe, I'll keep them on. Better than you in trouble for removing them."

"But Vera-" She pouted

"Don't 'but Vera' me young lady, leave them on."

Sighing she nodded sadly and waved as she walked away from my cell. I watched as Jean approached the Trio's cell. "Oi Eren. Just to let you know, the Commander is alive."

"What the fuck horse face, that's a low joke, even for you!" a voice hissed back, I could only guess that was Eren.

"How is that possible, he suffered so many injuries, he was dead Jean." Another male voice came from the cell – must've been blondie.

"You can thank Vera for that." He flicked his head in my direction, as a gesture of who he was talking about. "We don't know yet Armin. No one knows how she did it, they're still trying to figure that out, but he's alive, I'm sure you'll get to see for yourself soon." He seemed to pause before continuing "Mikasa? I didn't save your ass just for you to get all down and depressed now. Pull yourself together." I smiled at that, I swear teenagers are too transparent.

"So why is she locked down here Jean? If she's done what your suggesting shouldn't she be given the hero treatment?" Armin asked

"Well, when you decide to straight up murder an MP for shit's and giggles, you can imagine what kind of people could get rubbed the wrong way." I piped up, finding my own joke funny. "Besides, I broke into your HQ, I doubt I'd be given a medal of honour for that either."

"You broke in?!" Eren yelled

"Yes. For future reference though Eren, don't shout in a dungeon, it echoes way too much for you to do that." When no reply came, I spoke again. "Now Jean, I can almost hear that shit-eating grin of yours, you and Chloe need to go before you get into trouble, you can speak to Eren and the others tomorrow." Sighing Jean nodded and said goodbye to the trio, then turned to my cell, Chloe following right behind him, I had almost forgotten she was there. "Goodnight both of you, get some rest you'll have a busy day tomorrow." I smiled walking towards the bed in the centre of my cell.

"Yeah." Jean sighed

"Goodnight Vera, sweet dreams." Chloe smiled widely, they both walked away from the cell and up the set of stairs, not moments later the door opened, closed again and locked behind them.

I took in my surroundings a lot more now my eyes had fully adjusted to the dim lighting near the cells. The cell had not been used for a while it seemed, with the almost non-existent bed sheets puffed dust that filed my nostrils once I sat on it. There was no window, so no light helped lift the dark, dank room, deciding not to dwell on the very little in the room I sighed, laying back on the bed, facing upwards, I thought back to my bed back home; it seemed so long since the last time I'd slept in that bed – or slept at all for that matter. I had expected the trio to talk amongst themselves at least, but not a single word was spoken, normally I would have appreciated the silence, but this time I didn't, I had to remind myself to keep quiet, it's not up to me to get them talking.

Hours passed by slowly, and slight snoring could be heard just from the cell holding the three, knowing sleep wouldn't be coming for me, I thought back to today's events.

 _Lily was dead_ , that was the first thing that came to mind, _Lieutenant Adam had taken her body to bury her among our own, and all this started after a gunshot to the side, puncturing a lung, I then proceeded to do the exact same to that MP fucktard that shot her, he was part of a group called 'Son or Artemis',_ okay so think– _being the son of whomever Artemis means they idolise he or she like they have some type of influence, though the group is unfamiliar, the name 'Artemis' is a very old name, but who for?_ _Why was it important to them, something like a God maybe? Are they heretics similar to the Wall Cultists that have such a strong influence nowadays?_ I sighed, and rubbed my forehead _I need to find out any information of this Artemis character, that will help narrow things down._ _But for now, all I know is they are a group with enough money to pay people not among the group to kill others and enough power to have people like the MP scumbags to be involved already. I doubt there are going to be any books on Artemis if they are some type of deity, she's part of a time before the walls that's for sure if they are a God of some description, which means any knowledge will be more than likely be on the black market, the Underground maybe? There is a possibility that some contacts down there have some forbidden books they would be willing to part with. But if I have figured this much out surely others have as well, would Erwin and Hanji figure as much as I have out? Would Beth and Adams figure anything out?_ I sighed again, getting up from the so-called bed I decided exercise would keep me distracted, however I'm limited due to my surrounding's and handcuffs. Choosing push-ups first I began.

I was in the middle of squatting, when I heard the basement door unlock and open, several sets of footsteps headed to Eren's cell, electing to ignore the interruption I finished up on my squats and returned to the bar that hung off the ceiling, lifting my own bodyweight repeatedly a few times, I heard someone behind me cough, stopping and jumping down, I turned to see a tall woman looking down at me.

Somewhat spiky brown hair was sticking out of a ponytail while her glasses were firmly placed on her face. Her brown eyes sparkled when I turned fully towards her "Good Morning!" She sung loudly "Sorry for making you wait, you caused quite a ruckus last night you see!" She pulled up a chair sat beside my cell and sat enthusiastically – if that is even possible – "So, let's start with introductions. I'm Zoe Hanji, what's your name friend?"

I just stared at her. This was the person her researchers ranted and raved about? I suppose it made sense, Hannah and the other researchers were all slightly crazy, but Hanji was on another level. I laughed, she seemed surprised by my sudden laughter. "My apologies Miss. Hanji, I'm not laughing at you, when a comrade of mine talked about you, they made you out to be a stoic war-hardened Soldier." She laughed at that "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Hanji, my name is Vera."

"Just Hanji is fine, it's nice to meet you Vera. Sorry we couldn't give you a warmer welcome, but breaking into HQ doesn't sit well with a lot of cadets."

I chuckled "So they weren't bothered by how I murdered the MP, or how I dealt with their Captain? How odd."

She giggled "Well, word is you cheated while fighting against shorty, as for the murder of the MP, the Commander has informed the Cadets you were justified in what you did, though I would _love_ to know how you beat Humanity's strongest soldier so easily."

I turned to her fully after that, eyebrow raised. "'So easily' huh? Hardly. He should've won, but I suppose I won by sheer luck."

"By 'sheer luck huh? How so?" Hanji mused, her eyes flicked to her side. "No one just beats Captain Levi by luck you know."

I sighed "It's not an insult to him, quite the opposite actually, I know he's strong, he should have beaten me, but he underestimated me, while I however, knew roughly what to expect from him, besides." I paused taking a step closer, Hanji twitched in her seat, and flicked her eyes to her side again. A young man behind her, seemed on edge; his pupils dilating, hands sweaty and shaking. Hanji may have very little 'tells', but this kid had a shit-tonne of them to make up for it.

She was hiding something, most likely someone, considering how she kept looking to her left like that, the closer I got to her, the more she did it. I sniffed the air, but it was difficult, Titan shifters and sweaty teens were easier to smell, but whomever stood there was completely calm, that left only a handful of options. _Levi? Erwin?_ I thought. _No, he wouldn't be here yet. But to keep so calm under such circumstances, definitely a veteran._

I decided to take a step back to see the reaction, they seemed to calm once I sat on the end of the bed. Far enough away to see them visibly relax, but close enough to gauge reactions from them. "So, how is the Commander? I noticed his arm had grown back." She seemed surprised by my change of subject, almost suspicious. "Relax Squad Leader, I'm only asking out of curiosity, I'm not planning anything with ill-intent." She squinted, not quite sure how I'd so easily read her, she was unable to see my face it seemed, considering how she was not really looking in one place, was it really that dimly-lit down here? They might have to change that, considering that they planned to keep me here. Why didn't they get more torches if they couldn't see? "May I walk forward Hanji? It seems that you can't see me very well, wouldn't it be better if you had more light? After-all, we are underground, not much light." Her eyes widened at my statement.

And then it clicked, they did it on purpose. They were definitely hiding something, and hoped that the dim light would give them an advantage over me, it hadn't of course, but nice try. "I see, A for effort I must say, but dim-lighting won't do you any favours I'm afraid, I'm fully aware that there is another hiding away from my cell Hanji." I chucked as the faces of the notorious Scout Regiment seem to pale. "So," I clapped, making them jump "If I guess who it is, will you answer my question?"

Hanji seemed completely thrown by my words, her mouth was slightly agape, behind her, the young boy seemed almost scared of me, that did bother me, but it was to be expected these people didn't know me like my comrades did; they trusted me, they followed me; Beth, Adams, Hannah, Lily-

Will.

I sighed, he was going to be furious with me. Again.

"Look, I'll answer any questions I can, but please don't look at me like that, kiddo. I can't hurt you in here." I spoke gently to the boy behind Hanji, he seemed surprised that I spoke to him, obviously used to going unnoticed. "What's your name?" I asked

He seemed hesitant to say anything to me, after a tense silence, I sighed again. _I give up_ , I thought _If they're not even going to give me their bloody names then there is literally no point in playing nice_ , they seem more determined to keep me in the dark then get answers out of me, that suits me just fine, but I don't fancy staying this this place any longer than needed, _surely they can see I don't intend to do any harm for fuck sake, why are we dancing around each other like this?_

"You're a member of The Grey Wolves, aren't you?" He blurted, I blinked surprised, so they know of us.

"I am."

"I've heard some rather disturbing stories about them." He continued "You guys rule the Underground, don't you? You've helped so many, but you've also killed many, MP's and civilians alike. And your Commander is supposed to be ruthless, bloodthirsty and cunning. I apologise for being so forward but it seems almost hypocritical so say you 'mean no harm' when your past dictates otherwise, I won't give you my name, because I refuse to think you as an ally, even if you have helped us greatly." He finished, glaring in my direction, Hanji seemed surprised by his outburst, she was looking at him, though I couldn't see her expression, from how he seemed guilty and embarrassed by his outburst, I imagined her to be disappointed somewhat.

 _Bloodthirsty huh_ , I thought, _I suppose when I was younger, but my predecessor wasn't like that, what kind of bullshit have the MP's been spoon-feeding people over the years?_ I scratched my head.

The air seemed tense again, waiting for me to snap maybe? "Pfft." I giggled, I couldn't help it, their expressions were too much. "I wasn't expecting that from you kiddo, you strike me as the silent type, colour me impressed Mr. Moblit Berner." He paled, eyes wide, now if he was scared before, he looked as if he was going to shit himself now. "Relax Mr. Berner, I can only imagine what you have read in the reports that will oppose us. We're not saints, and I'll never make out that our organisation makes the right decisions, we've made choices, just like you have, for what we believe in especially, not necessarily for the good of humanity, but the choices we've made have affected it. The Underground is an example of hardworking comrades of mine wanting such a place to be better than it was, and we're getting there, it's still not perfect, but I doubt anything is, as for being hypocritical, well, like I said before, of course you would think that way, you're a smart boy and know that my organisation is dangerous, but you seem to be oblivious of something, so I'll tell you." I stood, walking straight towards to cell bars, I grabbed onto the bar that separated us. "This world is not something that can be painted the colour of either good or bad. Every person is neutral until the choices they make say otherwise, and still, that depends on your definition of what is right and wrong, you forget that your definition of such things is not exactly the same as mine." Letting go of the bars, I chucked "After all, you say we're bloodthirsty and cunning as if they're wrong, but you forget that you thirst for the blood of Titans regularly, and will you deny that any of you lack the cunning that is similar to us? Quite shameful. After all," I laughed "It's quite cunning of you all to try to hide one of your own to gauge my reactions, don't you think Mike?" I smiled, a sigh emitted from the cell beside mine, there stood Mike leaning crookedly on the wall. Mike was too tall for my liking, to look up to him meant almost facing completely upwards. "It's been quite a while, you've somehow gotten taller." I laughed

Mike's mouth twitched slightly, only to return to a stoic mask he always wore. "You haven't changed after all this time, not even an inch, since we last spoke."

Not particularly amused by the height comment, I grinned "Ha-ha very funny Mike, still using that nose of yours I see. Very good."

He sniffed, as if to personify that large, glorious nose of his. "Of course, for the good of Humanity." I chuckled at that, I wasn't surprised Mike was here, I'd had spy's report regularly on the Scouts, especially during the whole 'treason' thing, I didn't believe it personally, neither did any of my own. As is turns out, it was all a ploy to destroy the only regiment that was capable of fucking up the fake royal family, which I was not against in the slightest, the whole Reiss family needed taking down several pegs.

"I see." I scoffed "So, what exactly was the plan? Keep me locked up until I spilled precious secrets? Or maybe you want to see how long until I eventually snapped? Surely you told them you knew me Mike."

"I did, I told them how we met, which was… interesting. If I'd known beforehand that you were part of The Grey Wolves I would have-"

"Would've what Mike? Arrested me?" I snorted "How cute. If I remember correctly Mike, last time we fought you had some rather painful bruises and broken bones."

He paused "I've gotten stronger since then."

"I don't doubt that for a second." I replied earnestly "But I've improved since then too, I wonder… maybe a rematch is in order." I smirked.

Mike seemed to find it an interesting idea, his eyes lit up slightly at the thought of us sparing again, not that it wasn't reciprocated. The idea of both of us fighting again exited me, Hanji breaking up our reunion coughed and stood from her chair, I turned to face her, one eyebrow raised, she seemed thrilled, judging by the slight blush on her face and glint in her eye. "As much as I want to see that," Hanji stated, gushing "Which I really, _really_ do… I still have so questions for you Vera."

"I'll answer whatever I can."

"Right." She paused, raising her hand to rest on her chin "The Grey Wolves, how long have they been working on the Serum?"

"It was around the time when we lost wall Maria. The head researcher had been working alongside others with Titan experimentation, at the time she was trying to understand what exactly is a Titan's body made from, as its sheer density and strength contradicts its mass entirely, saying that, it's what started her theory that the Titans were man-made creations. She did a lot of research on the biological occurrences both the similarities and differences between Titans and Humans." I continued to tell some of the discoveries that the scientists had made, _I'll leave out Will_ I thought _they don't need to know about him right now or at all if I can help it, I refuse to allow him involvement in the Scouts._

"You know a lot about the science, I'm surprised." Hanji sighed, then her eyes widened "I mean- I didn't mean- aw shit sorry Vera, I didn't mean the insult you."

I couldn't help it, I burst out in a fit of laughter. I doubled over, holding my sides. "It's fine, I took no offence, I'm glad to have surprised you." I wiped the last of my tears from my eyes. "So, any more questions?"

"Tonnes, but I think you've said plenty, what about this book?" she held up the book I had placed alongside the box that held the needle. "All this information, in this one book, how did your researchers find all of this out?"

"Though the newest set of researchers are the ones this created the Serum, they weren't the only ones that were considering such things. Decades of knowledge is within that book, my predecessor constantly looked for answers, and when she found them, she had a way of getting what she wanted, she had managed to convince a Titan shifter of their knowledge and handed it straight over to those she trusted, myself included."

"Your Predecessor? How high ranking are you within The Grey Wolves?"

I chuckled "The highest." The look on her face made me laugh again. "I'm the Commander of the Grey Wolves. Commander Jude," I bowed "At your service."


End file.
